disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nani Pelekai
Nani Pelekai is a character from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. She is the older sister and legal guardian of Lilo. She first appeared in Disney's 2002 hit Lilo & Stitch and has been portrayed in all media by Tia Carrere. Personality Nani is Lilo's older sister, and was appointed Lilo's guardian after the deaths of their parents in a car accident. She is said to be 19 years old in the first film. As a result of having to support herself and Lilo she is often stressed and busy. Her busyness often interferes with her friendship with David, whom later serves as her love interest. She does care deeply for Lilo, and fears losing her to social workers like Cobra Bubbles. Nani is known for her inability to hold down a job, due in part of the adventures of Lilo and Stitch. She is also noted for being a terrible cook. Lilo and Stitch Nani appears in the film, having become Lilo's guardian after their parents recent death. Nani is visited by Cobra Bubbles, a social worker, who is concerned that Nani cannot adequately care for Lilo. He is considering putting Lilo in foster care, but Nani refutes this, citing that she is the only family Lilo has. However, Nani will have to prove that she is capable of caring for Lilo, in order to prevent Lilo from going to a foster home. After realizing that Lilo has no friends at hula school (the other girls bully her), Nani allows Lilo to get a pet from the pound. Lilo chooses Stitch, who, unknown to either girl, is actually an alien. Later, Nani is forced to take Lilo and Stitch with her as she tries to find a job. Unfortunately, Stitch's attempts to evade capture by Jumba keep ruining her chances. Nani's friend David, having seen Nani, encourages Nani to take Lilo surfing with them to inprove their mood. However, Jumba makes an attempt to capture Stitch from underwater. To everyone, it appears that Stitch had tried to drown Lilo. Mr. Bubbles sees the entire thing, and tells Nani he will come for Lilo in the morning. While waiting for Mr. Bubbles the next morning, Nani is informed of a job offer by David. Nani orders Lilo to stay at home while she goes to apply. While she is gone, a fight between Stitch and Jumba results in the house being destroyed, and Lilo calls Mr. Bubbles for help. Nani returns at the same time as Mr. Bubbles arrives, and the two have a brief argument over Lilo's well-being. When Lilo is kidnapped by Gantu, Nani accompanies Stitch, who has revealed his alien origins, in Lilo's rescue. At the end, Nani and Lilo are appointed Stitch's wardens by theGrand Councilwoman, and Mr. Bubbles, who is a former CIA agent, is enlisted to supervise the new family. Other appearances Stitch! The Movie Nani appears in the film. When Dr. Hamsterviel demands a ransom of the other 625 experiments, Nani contacts Mr. Bubbles for assistance, while Lilo and Stitch capture Experiment 221. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Leroy and Stitch Lilo and Stitch: The Series Nani is usually seen working a variety of jobs to support herself and Lilo. As always, she is concerned for Lilo's well-being, though she does allow Lilo to capture rogue experiments. The episode "Retro" features Nani's middle school friends, who mistakenly believe that she is the Vice President of the company she works for. Disney Parks Gallery liloandstitch_125.jpg liloandstitch_139.jpg liloandstitch_146.jpg liloandstitch_147.jpg liloandstitch_166.jpg liloandstitch_177.jpg liloandstitch_180.jpg liloandstitch_181.jpg liloandstitch_183.jpg liloandstitch_188.jpg liloandstitch_202.jpg liloandstitch_206.jpg liloandstitch_233.jpg liloandstitch_283.jpg liloandstitch_300.jpg liloandstitch_301.jpg liloandstitch_331.jpg liloandstitch_334.jpg liloandstitch_346.jpg liloandstitch_351.jpg liloandstitch_355.jpg liloandstitch_371.jpg liloandstitch_373.jpg liloandstitch_393.jpg liloandstitch.jpg liloandstitch_412.jpg liloandstitch_418.jpg liloandstitch_427.jpg liloandstitch_430.jpg liloandstitch_431.jpg liloandstitch_443.jpg liloandstitch_446.jpg liloandstitch_447.jpg liloandstitch_450.jpg liloandstitch_455.jpg liloandstitch_488.jpg liloandstitch_493.jpg liloandstitch_541.jpg liloandstitch_552.jpg liloandstitch_555.jpg liloandstitch_558.jpg liloandstitch_559.jpg liloandstitch_560.jpg liloandstitch_587.jpg liloandstitch_623.jpg liloandstitch_633.jpg liloandstitch_642.jpg liloandstitch_645.jpg liloandstitch_648.jpg liloandstitch_663.jpg|huh? liloandstitch_665.jpg liloandstitch_666.jpg liloandstitch_667.jpg liloandstitch_668.jpg stitchthemovie_046.jpg stitchthemovie_069.jpg liloandstitch2-718.jpg|Nani and David Trivia Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Chefs